monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Rancher DS
Monster Rancher DS, known as Monster Farm DS 2: Yomigaeru! Master Breeder Densetsu in Japan, is a Life Simulation video game developed by Cing and published by UFO Interactive Games for the Nintendo DS. It was released in Japan on August 7, 2008 and in North America on August 3, 2010. The game was announced on May 23, 2008, however at that time no localization for the first game, Monster Farm DS had been announced for North America. This gave rise to speculation that both games would not be localized in North America at all which would be a first for the series since every past game in the series had been localized with all of the past portable titles: Monster Rancher Advance and Monster Rancher Advance 2 being released in North America. However on November 10, 2009 this speculation was proven untrue when it was announced that Monster Farm DS 2 would be released in North America as Monster Rancher DS with the first DS game, Monster Farm DS not being localized in favor of its sequel. This announcement came a year after its original Japanese release and came as a surprise to many fans who had lost hope. Story Gameplay The game, taking place in the city of Borgan on the Northern Continent, involves raising, fighting, and breeding monsters. The main character is never seen on screen, but always talks to his apprentice, Cleo, directly. The player chooses his actions and choices through menu options. Acquiring Monsters Monsters are created primarily through two ways drawing pictures in the Magic Field using the touchscreen or reciting an Incantation using the microphone. Other methods include combining two existing monsters to create a new monster as well as an additional unrevealed method. New to the combination process is the "-ish" or "modoki" monster, a glitch monster whose purpose is to give you a monster when you attempt combinations that are not in the game, and appear as a light blue untextured version of the normal model, and appear as the last monster in each monster's entries in the monster encyclopedia, using the ???-subtype normally used by special monsters. Monster Battles The way you make money, and gain ranks, is by having your monster fight in tournaments. In a fight, your monster starts with a fixed amount of guts, which is basically energy to spend on the moves they know. You can control the monster yourself, or let them fight on their own as they do when they get into a battle in the wild. Moves can be done in one of three ranges. You can move forward or backward on the battlefield to toggle between the ranges. If you get in very close, you can also push the opponent away from you. A major change from the previous games is that you are able to use the touchscreen to move your monster forward or backwards, as well as to order it to attack. Adventures Monsters Several main breeds made a return including Monol and Gali. This game contains 29 main monster breeds, some of which can be combined to form new monsters (270 monsters total). For a full list, see Monster Rancher DS Encyclopedia. It should be noted that two monsters were removed from the English Version and are unobtainable by any means. Category:Games